emediadorenavafandomcom-20200213-history
E-mediadorenAva Wiki
Diplomado en E-Mediador en Ambientes Virtuales de Aprendizaje Link:Acompañamiento|Acompañamiento E-Mediador en Ava Link: https://www.examtime.com/es-ES/p/731322%7C [Aprendizaje en Red] EDUCACION Y TECNOLOGIA En estos tiempos en los que se proclama la tercera revolución industrial, o la conformación de la “sociedad del conocimiento”, las palabras ciencia, técnica, tecnología, educación tecnológica, son usadas frecuentemente con significados ambiguos, polivalentes, contradictorios o como alternativas indiferenciadas. A pesar de esta ambigüedad, las tecnologías de la comunicación y la información han hecho su entrada en la escuela, y sobre todo en los discursos de quienes hablan de la escuela. Es necesario pensar no solo sobre los diferentes significados de estas palabras, sino también cómo la tecnología se incluye en la escuela y sobre todo cómo la escuela incluye – o no – esta tecnología. Esta situación nos obliga a pensar en estos nuevos medios, en estos lenguajes, y su función en los procesos de enseñanza y aprendizaje. ¿Las tecnologías como fin o como medio en la escuela?, ¿cómo herramienta o como objetivo en sí mismo?. Por otro lado, hoy la escuela está inmersa en un contexto social que determina muchas urgencias. Es fundamental también pensar en el lugar que ocupan las tecnologías, no solo en los discursos, sino en las realidades cotidianas del aula, y en las prioridades que pueden establecer quienes trabajan en ella. Segun los discursos oficiales, o se entra en la revolución de la información, capacitando personas hacia el trabajo “inteligente”, o se queda fuera de ella, condenándose a trabajos poco remunerados y de escasa especialización. En este aspecto, las reformas educativas latinoamericanas apuntaron a una educación que permitiera reducir las desigualdades, quebrando los círculos viciosos de pobreza, cultura y subempleo, y no lo lograron. Lo que se ha propuesto en materia tecnológica (aunque no siempre ha sido implementado) es lo que nosotros entendemos por entrenamiento en el uso de las nuevas tecnologías, enfatizando la necesidad de adaptarse a los cambios, no de producirlos. Hasta ahora ha ocurrido que los cambios a nivel tecnológico son adaptados a la escuela, por ejemplo, poniendo informática como materia. Hay un proceso de acomodación de lo externo a la estructura “actual-antigua” de la escuela, sin que ésta se modifique sustancialmente. Es necesario realizar un cambio que adapte la escuela al mundo, que ya no es lo que era. ¿Época de cambios, o cambio de época? ' Si bien hay diferentes trabajos y autores que realizan reflexiones acerca de la relación entre la tecnología y la sociedad no es nuestra intención, en esta instancia profundizar en esta temática sino tratar de “poner sobre la mesa” algunas cuestiones que parecen ser aceptadas no solo por los académicos sino por el común de la gente. El mundo ha dejado de ser redondo, y de a poco se transforma en casi un punto, las distancias desaparecen, y con ellas los contextos y el tiempo.No estamos frente a una epoca de cambios sino a un cambio de época, como plantea Victoria Gonzales. Estamos en una época de transición donde se reacomodan y redefinen no solo las fomras de comunicación y acceso a la informacion sin las bases mismas de la relaciones sociales . El mundo, las instituciones, las personas, no solo adquieren nuevas herramientas sino que se reconstruyen en torno a la tecnología. Uno de los aspectos quizás más evidente de estos cambios es el progresivo desplazamiento del capitalismo productivo, hacia un capitalismo informacional, donde la información no es solo materia prima sino también producto, e incluso moneda de cambio. Esto definitivamente no solo modifica las relaciones económicas o entre países, sino que abarca y determina las posibilidades de las personas. '¿Educación con tecnología, o educación tecnológica? ''' Para hablar de tecnologías y educación, resulta imperioso realizar previamente algunas puntualizaciones. En primer lugar, entendemos que la inserción de las tecnologías en la educación formal estuvo casi totalmente restringida a la incorporación de la herramienta informática en los procesos educativos, en un trayecto que será analizado más adelante. Por otro lado, las formas de inserción de la computadora en la educación han sido muy diferentes en los distintos niveles de la misma. Muy disímiles son las aplicaciones a nivel primario, secundario básico, bachillerato y en la universidad. Asimismo, entendemos que los alcances y objetivos de su inserción son diferentes, así como el acceso a la tecnología y el vínculo con la misma que tienen las distintas generaciones. El caso que necesariamente queda por fuera de este análisis (lo que no significa que no merezca un apartado propio) es el de la enseñanza técnica, ya que la misma tiene como objetivo la preparación de los estudiantes para el uso de las tecnologías, motivo para el que fue creada hace más de 100 años. '''La sociedad de la Información La inmersión en la Sociedad de la Información está cambiando radical pero paulatinamente el mundo de la educación. Si hace aún pocos años, sino aún ahora, el reto era conseguir el 100% de la población alfabeta, ahora el objetivo está en combatir el analfabetismo digital. El debate se centra en cómo conseguir que la población llegue a ser alfabeta digital y poder acceder a la gama educativa, para no ser discriminada profesionalmente. Las bases están en la educación escolar, sin embargo, la batalla personal llega más lejos, es necesaria una formación continua para seguir siendo competitivo en el mercado laboral, un reciclaje constante. Las universidades están despertando, pero las empresas han madrugado, ya han creado sus propias universidades corporativas, muchas de ellas virtuales, para ofrecer a sus empleados este aprender diario. El crecer del saber y el conocimiento hace necesario una mayor agilidad en la transmisión de las disciplinas que la burocracia de la universidad tiene que afrontar. La causa y el fin está en el desarrollo de las nuevas tecnologías. Por una parte, la constante innovación e investigación obliga a un aprendizaje constante para estar al día. Por otra parte, precisamente el uso de estas tecnologías ofrecen al usuario una serie de posibilidades para facilitar el aprendizaje en red, a distancia, de forma asincrónica, en un entorno colaborativo, donde los profesores ya no son el “sumum” del saber sino que se están convirtiendo en guías de sus alumnos y están descubriendo a la par de ellos lo que van aprendiendo conjuntamente. El reto no es aprender ahora y aquí, sino lograr una capacidad cognitiva para adaptarse en cada momento a cada situación, siendo capaces de aprender lo necesario en cada instante y sobretodo la capacidad de localizar y analizar la información y transformarla en conocimiento. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse